nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Occupy Lovia Movement
.]]The Occupy Lovia Movement is a group of protests around Lovia advocating peacefully for more regulations and progressive taxation. The group is based on the original and world-wide protests such as Occupy Wall Street. The protests started in Noble City, and have also smaller protest sites in Newhaven and Hurbanova. The protests have been met with some police response but have overall remained peaceful. Start of protests In late December of 2011 a local PPAC in Noble City hosted an event to help unemployed people find jobs in the local area. With almost all their participants coming up short, they decided to take to the streets and started a Occupy Lovia Movement. The word soon spread around the Lovian media, with about 500 people joining in from around the Sylvanian area. The protest reached its climax when a giant rally of about 1700 people came out in support of the movement on December 27th. Politician and former Prime Minister Marcus Villanova gave a speech in support of the cause. He said "You aren't a bunch of unemployed idiots, you aren't marching around because you have too much time on your hands, it's because the capitalist system of take and no give has left you here. You care for yourselves and the lives you lead, and don't anyone tell you different. We stand for the unemployed worker, the Labour Union worker, and the common middle class citizen of the world. We are Occupy!" The Speech was met with much attention and was "informally" given the endorsement of PPAC and the Occupy movement. January and beyond downtown area.]]Since the beginning of the Noble City protests, the Occupy Lovia movement has spread to two other cities, Newhaven and Hurbanova. Both have about 200 people living in the encampments. The movement in January of 2012 overwhelmingly voted and advocated for the Labour Party which won the popular vote and the most seats in the general election. Since the middle of January the protests have seen further support from other Labour Unions, the Labour Party itself (formally), and former CPL.nm and HEMPPAC member Stephen Grimsley. Stephen was also called upon, mainly from the Newhaven Occupy Movement, to create a "simple yet powerful sign to show the movement's strength". The only altercation with the police was on January 22nd, when two occupiers were accused of harassing policemen, but the charges were dropped after little proof was shown. A local labour union in Train Village is expected to sponsor and start a Occupy movement there, because it has been one of the hardest hit areas during the last few years, and particularly during the Lovian Civil War. Marcus Villanova stated he would personally donate money to that area's protest, saying "In the last few years the great area of Train Village has seen the highest unemployment, the population leaving in hundreds, and living conditions much worse. Corporations in the area have only gotten more money and haven't been investing in the area." On 10 February, Governor Oos Wes Ilava issued a statement about Occupy Oceana and demanded that the camp was to be abandoned before 20 February, because of the preparations of a traditional Limburgish celebration called Vastelaovendj. But most people remain engaged with the Occupy Oceana, although the number in the state decreased. By the end of March and then on the numbers dwindled. Noble City and Hurbanova began to shrink on by 1/4, Newhaven on 1/11. By April 15, the Hurbanova camp was abandoned and the Newhaven camp had only seventy protestors remaining. By the end of June, all camps were disbanded. In a final rally in July, Occupy leaders stated 'they would not be gone' even though the movement was technically over. The main leaders have also promised to re-band and hold rallies if the middle class was threatened again. Occupy numbers The number of supporters of the Occupy movement has increased greatly since the start of the protests. Since the beginning the most persistent and largest group is the Occupy Noble City movement. On record the largest rally was the one held in December totalling to about 1700 people. Here are other numbers. Occupy Noble City Occupy Hurbanova Occupy Newhaven Public Approval of the Movement *All public polling taken by Lovian Independent Polling *All census numbers all recorded by LIP *One asterisk denotes first day of movement for that city *Two asterisks denotes last day of movement for that city Criticism Discussion of the movement led to a fierce debate between between Villanova, champion of Occupy, and Hoffmann, a classical liberal who is generally accepted as the most fiscally conservative party leader. Hoffmann cited the fact that governments since 2008 have been dominated by progressives and claimed that therefore the Occupy movement was a backlash against progressive fiscal policies rather than conservativism. Later that day a counter-Occupy movement, Liberate Lovia Movement, was created and almost immediately denounced by Villanova as a 'fake corporate-backed conservative movement' which had 'no real meaning'. A spirited debate then followed between the two politicians, although neither convinced the other of their viewpoint; each criticized the other's debating skills, with Hoffmann asking Villanova to 'improve your argumental skills', and Villanova responding that 'half your sentences don't make sense.' Category:Politics Category:Political movement